


The Concept Of Lonliness

by fortheloveofhobbits



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:15:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortheloveofhobbits/pseuds/fortheloveofhobbits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything happened so soon.<br/>It was going so well...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The gray pallor of his face sucked the sterile white from the hospital room. The methodic beep of the heart monitors showed he was still there, anchored to this existence.  
Steve watched the hawk through the glass. The glazed over eyes peering out above the oxygen mask.  
They said he had two days. It had been a late diagnosis. He had a brain tumour, and wasn't going to get better.  
"Sir? Sir? Would you please step away from the glass."  
"But..."  
"You aren't family, or a specifically mentioned friend, so we cannot allow you in here any longer"  
A sudden change in the background bleeps took away the nervous nurse's attention. His eyes had opened, he stared straight at Steve. The nurse to opened the door and took the hawk a glass of water. The was a brief conversation, that consisted of grunts and gestures on the hawks behalf.  
The nurse reappeared and beckoned Steve into the room.  
"I'll leave you now" and took her leave.  
"sit" the voice rasped through his mask. Steve's heart was pumping and his mind travelling at the speed of light. "Clint, I.."  
"sit" He sat gingerly on the edge of the bed.  
""I've been meaning to say this, I, " The words failed to reach his tongue. "lie with me"  
"Clint, I'm sorry, this shouldn't be you." Tears crept to his eyes and rolled down his cheeks. "I love you Steve." The voice came.  
It shattered his heart. He broke down in tears. Sobs racking his body.  
A hand nestled in his own. "lie with me" It hurt to know this could be the last time they spoke. He might never wake up after the night, he might...  
Steve lay down on the bed, resting his chin on Clint's shoulder, and tucking his knees into his lovers.  
"I'm happy, I'm happy I know you now. I'm happy that... That you're here."  
"I.." Steve's voice faltered, "I love you too"  
They fell asleep that way.  
In the morning Steve awoke in the reception. He ran, straight to the hawks ward.  
The clinical white suits lifted the body off the bed. He stopped. And for the first time he felt it. Felt the loss descending through his body. He wavered. Faltered. Fell to the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve blinked as the sterile white light blinded him. 

"Steady now, no need to rush."

Steve allowed the familiar voice to command him. He relaxed back into the pillow. 

"You're bruised, you hurt yourself in your trauma, we had to tie you down." 

Steve ripped at his sheets when realisation hit him like a hammer. He'd lost him. He thrashed against his bonds. Hitting his hear against the back of the bed. Then Tony was there pressing him down and putting a needle in his arm... 

He awoke again one day later. They had all gathered around his bed in a matter of minutes. The five... No four gave him some flowers as he slumped against his bonds, letting the tide of emotions wash over him. He visibly slumped. He let himself go.

He wandered the fields of his nightmares before he slept. He let his bloody hands wash away the pain. He let himself sleep again. 

He gave himself flowers.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony laid back into the sofa, coffee in hand, watching Bruce as he emerged from the opposing room. "How is he?"   
"In shock still, I think, but he'll get better."   
"Good." He paused "Coffee?"   
"Please" Coffee appeared out of the alcove set into the wall. Bruce picked it up and walked over to the sofa, sitting down on the opposite side to Tony, legs crossed in a casual manner. "So..."   
Crashes issued from Steve's room. Bruce and Tony dashed over in synchronisation, barging through the door. 

Steve was stood there, looking at them quizzically. "I just wanted to walk about a bit." He walked out of the room then slouched into the chair. 

"Coffee?" Asked Tony  
"Yes please, I think I need to talk..."


	4. Chapter 4

After Steve had explained to them the night he lay with the hawk, they gave each other a long look before departing to their rooms.

When they had left, Steve crossed the room, to the floor to ceiling window, staring out at the suburban sprawl of lights in front of him, allowing himself to feel insignificant for a moment. Ten minutes later, he was stood in the same place, staring out, he roused himself, and lay down on the sofa, closing his eyes. 

"You asked for me?" Bruce said as he walk through the basement door, to see Tony at work. "Yeah, Pepper's gone on holiday and I wanted a buddy to talk with."  
"What do you want to talk about?"  
Tony paused, surprised at his bluntness.  
"Can you pass me the screwdriver please."  
Bruce handed it to him, brushing hands without making eye contact.  
"You've stayed in the tower for a year now, do you want to stay here still."  
"If you're alright with that." Bruce blushed, cherishing a thought. "Wrench please."  
Bruce passed the wrench, this time leaving his hand in place a bit longer. Tony made eye contact with him, staring into his brown eyes. He grasped Bruce's hand, squeezing it gently. 

They collided, lips making contact and body's pressed firmly against each other. Bruce holding him against the table, knocking over Tony's work. 

Tony's hands tried to gain purchase on Bruce's back, moving his lips on to his neck, biting, breathing him in. Bruce explored Tony's chest and body, learning his contours. They went back to passionately kissing, backing out of the room to Tony's bed. Tony pushed his lover down onto the bed, unbuttoning his shirt and kissing down his body, till he reached his trousers, he pulled them down, viewing Bruce's member, long and thick. He took it into his mouth, toying with his sack at the same time. Bruce moaned, ripping Tony's shirt off, kissing and biting. Tony sucked all the way, taking the immense mass into his mouth, letting it squelch at the back of his throat. Bruce stood him up, undoing his belt and letting his skinny drop to the floor, Tony reached for the lube on the bedside cabinet, smothering them both Bruce started working on Tony with his hands and mouth letting it get harder and harder, "Fuck me." Tony said, Bruce flipped him over, putting in fingers to prepare him. He thrust in with his cock, making tony groan and grasp the sheets, he thrust again, this time hitting his prostate, Tony screamed with pleasure. Bruce started a steady rhythm, then got faster and faster. He turned tony over, so his cock was exposed, and worked him with his hands, while getting faster. He felt Tony's cock start to throb, and prepared himself for the blast, Tony came, sending his load into Bruce's mouth ,overflowing. Bruce looked him in the eye and swallowed, letting the love dissipate through his body, he thrusted harder and harder, till he withdrew and exploded onto Tony, covering him in his love, letting it reach his mouth, still more came covering him over again and again. Tony lapped it up like a dog, and then moved in, and kissed Bruce gently on the lips, before they both lay down, holding each other through the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Steve supposed that it wasn't his business.   
That he should just keep out of it.  
That was easy to say.

Bruce and Tony were snuggled together on the big sofa, Bruce's head in Tony's lap. The tv was blaring out some strange Sci-fi movie.

Steve stumbled across the room, bottle in hand, he flopped down into the armchair opposite them, taking a big swig of the whiskey. Tony's eyes snapped open, observing Steve's demeanor. "wanna talk?"   
Steve grunted. Tony stood up, laying Bruce's head on the sofa. He flicked his wrist and the tv muted. "What's up?"   
"I'm fine." Steve grumbled.  
It spoke volumes to tony, it spoke to him of loss and love, life and death, how they were all intertwined in Steve's life. "Listen, i-"   
"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK WHAT YOU THINK." Steve rose, chucking the bottle across the room, letting it smash over the floor in an amber explosion. "I-"  
Steve lurched forwards threateningly. Tony held out his hands, slowly backing away from Steve. Steve approached. Fists curled. Then he stopped mid step. Sighing. 

He broke down. Tears splashing against the floor as Bruce rose and tried to help Tony restrain him as he thrashed. 

Steve cast them aside, launching tony across the room. Bruce started breathing heavily. Steve ran. 

Into the night of the city. Letting the streets swallow him. Bruce and Tony never saw him again.

He spent the next ten years writing about his life, and that if his colleagues. 

He became a smoker, and drank himself into a slumber each day.

After ten years in new York, he took a plane to Nepal, and was never seen again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :p Please follow my tumblr: fortheloveofhobbits


End file.
